Charli's Wonderland
by ThornManiaLilyCharliZorianna
Summary: Charli is an orphaned girl living with her grandmother, Alice. Now she's in Wonderland, meeting a whole new set of people. The children of the originals! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. A Story

**This is my Wonderland story! I own nothing but the plot and my main character!**

* * *

"Can you tell me a story, Grandmamma?" The young blonde said.

"Charlene! You are nearly thirteen! The thought!" Her grandmother said smiling.

"Grandmamma! I told you to call me Charli, like Mother and Father did….." She trailed off, thinking of her late parents.

The grandmother looked sadly at her grandchild, "All right, one story, then you must sleep!" She laid back into the plush chair in Charli's new room.

Charli laid back expectantly.

"Long ago, when I was a girl, younger than you, I went to a beautiful garden party, it took place right outside this house! I wore a blue dress that matched the color of our eyes, and looked so much like you. I danced, laughed, and got dirty! The End."

Charli laughed.

"I have some people coming over to visit tomorrow. We are going to have a similar party and you must join."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Charli groaned, " I hate dresses!"

"No, you get to wear something I made."

"OK Grandmamma." She reached for the light.

"Goodnight Charlene Kingsley."

Charli smiled at her grandmother, "Goodnight Alice Kingsley."

Alice Kingsley laughed and left. _That child has the Cheshire Cat's grin, _She thought, _And can disappear just as quickly!_

_**

* * *

**_

End Chapter 1


	2. An Outfit and A Party

_**Chapter 2**_

**_

* * *

_**

The next day, Charli wandered into the kitchen. Her grandmother looked up from her work.

"You wanna see it?"

Charli nodded excitedly.

Alice leaned over and pulled up and outfit. Charli almost screamed with excitement. The outfit was a pair of 'Our Eyes' blue overalls with a purple tanktop for under it. Green tights added to the assortment, along with tie-dye shoes.

"I love it! Can I add a few things that I brought?!"

"Sure Hon, it's up to you."

Charli grabbed the outfit and streamed up the steps. Later, when she had the outfit on she added a set of orange fishnet gloves, red bandanas around each arm and her head, multiple colored bangles, a yellow scrunchie, a set of, as she called them, 'sock monkey' socks because the were the same colors as her favorite sock monkey, strapped the actual sock monkey to her back with some strings, and finally, her locket with her parents in them.

"I know you guys loved when I dressed like this, so here goes."

She went downstairs.

Her grandmother almost dropped her needle, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Grandmamma."

* * *

Later, she could hear the whispers.

_Why does she let her dress like that?_

_Is it true that her parents died?_

_What impropriety!_

Charli stuck her tongue out and ran.

She ran into the maze and sat.

Then she saw something amazing. A white rabbit in a waistcoat.

"I'M LATE! OH DEAR ME!"

Charli followed it, until she fell right into its rabbit hole.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2!!! Read and review!**


	3. A Trip Through the Glass, and a New Face

**Chapter 3**

**This is my third chapter!!!! Sorry it's so big!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my main characters, (There's more characters to come!) and plot!!!!!!!**

* * *

Charli tumbled forward into the hole, only to be caught by a very, very strong hand. She was hauled back up.

"Well, then! I seemed to have pulled a rabbit named Charli! What's up kid?" It was Joseph, her grandmother's groundskeeper, and a close friend of the family.

"Air, Joseph." She rubbed her head. Had she really seen that rabbit?

Joseph laughed deeply, his gruff face broke out in a smile. A tooth was missing where she had knocked it out when he had been her private sports teacher. "A funny bunny, huh?"

"Joseph," She groaned, "You're a decent boxing, karate, and whatever teacher, just not a good joker!"

"Oh, alright kiddo. Let's get you back to that party," He pulled her to her feet, "Nice outfit, by the way." His missing tooth showed.

They began walking back, talking and laughing the whole time. When they reached the end of the grounds, he peeked out of the bushes.

"Whew! Looks like they're ready for the massacre of this here monkey, He turned to her, "Let's sneak into your house, all right?"

Charli nodded vigorously, and they walked around to the front of her home. They had a few close encounters, but finally made it. He walked her to the door, then bowed jokingly.

"Your castle majesty. I know your Grandma hates it when I come in, so I'll leave ya here."

She slapped his head playfully and went in. The place looked so ancient to her. Walking up to her room, she stared at the huge ornate mirror that took up the end of the hall. She always thought it looked like it was moving, but she couldn't tell. Charli walked into her room and pulled up a handmade backpack, loaded with helpful things.

"Ugh, I can't believe I still have this packed," She reached for her locket, "But you guys always told me to, so I guess its ok." An idea came to her, "I'll go exploring! When I come back, they'll all be gone!"

Charli rummaged through the bag, "Rope, outfit, hiking shoes, water bottles, swimming suit, goggles, towel, hat, raincoat….. Yeah I'm good!" She slung the handmade bag over her shoulder, leaving the room. She stopped, catching something move in the large mirror. She looked around, then moved toward it cautiously. Charli leaned forward, trying to figure out what she had seen, then someone put their arms on her back. Before she turned, they pushed her into the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charli screamed as she fell.

* * *

To Charli it seemed as though she was falling forever.

THUMP!

Charli landed hard on the floor of a forest, hitting her arm on her bag. She looked around. _Where am I? _she wondered. Charli stood and walked around in a circle. She eventually found a road and started on it. As she reached the end, there was a flurry of activity. The first thing Charli heard was yelling, and then she saw it. A black and red streak going top speed toward her, then connecting with her and sending them both tumbling.

"Ack!!" The streak squeaked, and next thing Chari knew, she was being pulled into a nearby shed by the streak.

The streak peeked through the blinds as Charli looked them over. It was a tall girl with long raven hair. She had a blood red streak through her hair, and what looked like a handmade looking shirt and pants on underneath the remnants of a party dress . Finally the girl turned. Charli stared. The girl was as pale as a porcelain doll, with ruby red lips. Her eyes were what had startled Charli. The girls eyes where white, except for her pitch black pupil. So white, that they would of melted into the rest of the eye, had it not been for a ring of gray circling the area of the eye.

"What?!" The girl yelled.

"Nothing."

"Okay then…" The girl looked Charli over, then stuck out her hand, "Rayvina Hearts. Pleased ta meetcha. Call me Rayvn. That's R-A-Y-V-N."

Charli shook Rayvn's hand, "Charlene Kingsley. Call me Charli. That's C-H-A-R-L-I. Who were those people after you?"

"Guards from the castle. My mom sent them. She's really paranoid."

"Your mom lives in a castle?!"

"Yeah, she's the queen. Where have you been?"

"A whole different place."

"Oh, so your from somewhere other than Wonderland."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, then let's go have fun!"

Rayvn pulled Charli through the door.

* * *

**To Long??? Review using the Green Button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. A Note From Me!

Hey Watchers!!

Wanted to say a few things….

My chapters are basically designed depending on how I feel. So if I feel cruddy, the chapter is cruddy.

I have fallen in love with this one song….. Link:

/watch?v=G7uoC-YTQy8

Soooooo this will probably end up relating to some of my chapters.

Sorry that the chapters are taking forever. I can't concentrate. I think I'm developing ADHD or something.

OH! One last thing. People are saying that I suffer from The Labile Affect. Look it up, so I can relate to my characters, so snap me out of it if something gets messed up!!!

K! Bye!!!


	5. A Unexpected Stop and A New Relative

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the shortness and cruddy title. I've had trouble with this chapter.**

* * *

Rayvn pulled Charli through the forest, her black hair flying out behind her. The red streak seemed to clash with the rest of her. Except for her royal appearance, her homemade outfit looked like she was a homeless person. Charli pulled her to a stop and began fishing through her bag.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting you a decent outfit." She pulled out her spare clothes and handed them to Rayvn. Rayvn stared.

"Thanks, but," She handed the outfit back, "I made this myself. It's comfy. So lets move!!!" She grabbed Charli's arm.

Charli stuffed the outfit in her bag just as she was pulled to her feet, "Where?"

"I dunno," She tugged on Charli's sleeve. "Let's find out!" She ran, yelling behind her for Charli to catch up.

_This chick is insane! _Charli thought, _How did I get myself into this?!_

**

* * *

**

Later…..

"Can we stop?!" Charli screamed, panting.

"Why?"

"Because I can't breathe!!!"

"But….." Rayvn looked longingly up the road.

"And it's getting dark." Charli said, gesturing to the darkening sky, feeling that her personal health wouldn't stop them.

"Oh, all right. I think that there's a house nearby. Let's look there." She started to walk forward. Charli took a large breath and followed after.

Soon, they reached a large house. It seemed quiet, but for the occasional crashing.

"What…Is that noise…"

"I have a hunch," Rayvn said, "and I hope I'm wrong."

She pushed open the door cautiously, "No one so far…." Her and Charli walked deeper into the house.

Suddenly she yelled, "GET DOWN!!!!" She hit the floor, Charli following suit just as a large, and heavy-looking pot flew over their heads.

"What the heck?!!!" Charli screeched.

"I shoulda know. It's my aunt, Duchess, and her pig of a kid."

"She threw the pot?"

"No, that would be her pepper-crazed cook."

"Should we go?"

"No, I got this."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Rayvn stood, ducking on occasion to avoid a flying pan, "Hi, Aunt Duchess!"

"Oh, Hellllooo, my dear." Rayvn winced.

"May my friend and I have a break here?"

"Sure, dear." She said, holding what looked halfway between a child and a pig. Suddenly, the cook started screaming.

"I cannot have two more mouths to feed!!!!" She held her pepper box closely and started flinging pots at random.

"Run!" Rayvn yelled.

Charli just stood, standing in a shock. A pan slamming into her shoulder snapped her out of it. She bolted.

Rayvn met Charli outside. She wore a cocky grin, but blood trickled around her face.

"What happened?!"

"Oh, nothing," Rayvn said casually, "I got hit, is all."

"Well…." She pulled a bit of gauze form her bag and wrapped it around her friend's head, "There."

Rayvn smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

Alice Kingsley stood amongst a group of well-dressed people.

"Where is your grandchild, Alice?" One asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen her." Said another.

"Don't worry," Alice said, thinking of her grandchild, tumbling into the Looking Glass, "I know just where she is."

* * *

**Review!!!!**


	6. A Tea Party

_***Appears, grinning.***_

**Sorry for the chapter being so short and taking so long! I've been real busy! Read my other stories if you get bored! Sheesh!**

**_*Vanishes, leaving the new chapter for all to read in her place.*_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Well, now where do we go?" Charli asked rubbing her shoulder.

Rayvn stood thinking for a minute, then brightened, "We can go see the boys!"

"Who?"

"Tarrant, Thackery, and Malakai!"

"I know two of those names….. From my grandmamma's stories."

"Who _is _your grandma?"

"Alice Kingsley."

"Well, that explains everything."

"What?" Charli said, warily.

"Nothing. The people you've heard about are my friends' parents."

"That explained nothing."

"Just come on." She took off.

* * *

Despite the bleeding head, Rayvn was a still very fast, and they made good time. Soon a run down windmill came into view. It was beautiful, and creepy at the same time. Charli slowed down as Rayvn went ahead.

"Well, hurry up!" Rayvn said as she plowed through the forest and into a clearing.

Charli followed, nervously rubbing her locket. She gasped as she went into the clearing. A set of tables had been lined up in a row, covered in multiple tablecloths, and was covered in an assortment of treats and tea. Rayvn stood on the table, reenacting the plight of Duchess's house.

What surprised Charli was the assortment of people at the party. A teen, roughly her age sat at the end, wearing a odd looking outfit, and a large top hat at an crazy angle that covered most of his flaming orange hair. He was white skinned with brilliant green eyes. Next to him sat a small male dormouse in a pair of mini ragged jeans and a funny looking shirt, and a wide-eyed twitchy rabbit in an equally odd outfit.

Rayvn saw her, "Charli! Come on!"

Charli cautiously walked forward.

Rayvn yanked her up onto the tables for everyone to see.

"Who's this?" The top hat boy said, grinning at revealing a gap between his teeth.

"I'm Charli." Charli said, her boldness returning, "Who're you?"

The teen stood on his chair to shake her hand, "Tarrant Hightopp Jr. That's Thackery Earwicket Jr. and Malakai. He's the only one who's not a junior." He said jokingly.

Malakai smiled at Thackery, and they both tossed table items at the teen. He ducked, "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks." She plopped onto a chair, across from the now sitting Rayvn. She tossed her bag onto the chair next to her.

"Tea?" Came Tarrant's voice.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

_This might be fun!_ She thought.


End file.
